


Angel Bonds

by thatwriterlady



Series: SPN ABO Bingo Challenge 25 Stories [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Angels, Angels Bonding With Were, Angels are Alphas, Choosing a mate, Fluff, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Sam Winchester, Pack Dynamics, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: It's time for Gabriel to take a mate, something he's not really all that interested in doing, until an Alpha wolf named John Winchester brings his two Omega sons before him.  He has a couple of interesting choices...





	Angel Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to do Sabriel for this square and I've never written strictly Sabriel, and I couldn't even fully do it for this. I am a Destiel writer, lol. But, I tried. Still ended up with a heavy dose of Destiel. Oh well. I hope you all like this one!

 

 

**Story #12**

**Sabriel**

**_Angel Bonds~_ **

Angels, humans and werefolk lived in relative harmony, if you ignored the sexist Alphas and species-hating humans.  Violence was low thanks to the angels watching over everyone, humans and were alike, but there was still sexism and some ignorance shown towards were and angels by the humans, towards humans by the were and angels and, well, you can figure out the rest.  For the most part though, there was minimal aggression.

 

It was the decision of high up angels that to begin eliminating animosity towards their species, the angels needed to take humans and weres…as mates.  This announcement was met with mixed reviews, especially when lower level angels resisted having mates chosen for them.  Angels and weres both mated for life but humans did not.  When forced to choose a mate, angels 9/10 times chose a were.  To please the higher up angels, the were began offering up their Omega offspring to them as potential mates because to do so was to guarantee protection for their packs and safety for their offspring. 

 

The Winchester pack was being threatened by two rival packs and they’d been attacked twice that week alone, so it made sense to offer up their two most viable Omegas to one of the high ranking and still unmated angels; Gabriel.  Were leaders everywhere were offering up their Omegas to the mighty Alpha angel, and so far, he had not accepted a single one.  No one at all interested him.  John Winchester hoped desperately that the archangel would like one of his sons. 

 

Once a month Gabriel accepted visitors, and he agreed with his elder brother Michael to at least consider the Omegas that were paraded past him, even though he had no interest in any of them.  He didn’t see himself as the mating type.  None of the were smelled good to him.  If anything, they all seemed to smell like wet dog, and he didn’t want to spend decades mated to someone that he couldn’t stand to even smell.  But, it was required of him, so he obeyed.  When John Winchester came before him, he was already bored and ready to go have a milkshake and kick back on the beach somewhere that wasn’t here, but he remained polite and respectful, as that was what was expected of angels.

 

“Alpha Winchester, I assume you’ve brought an Omega for me to consider.”  He sighed.  John nodded.

 

“I have brought both of my sons.  They are both Omegas.  It is my hope that you will consider one of them for your mate.”

 

This particular day Gabriel’s youngest brother, Castiel, was tasked with making sure he remained focused, stayed polite to the were requesting an audience with him, and actually at least consider each of the Omegas.  If left alone, Gabriel had been known to disappear, so now one of his siblings was always present for these meetings.  He looked over at Castiel, who was watching John Winchester with curiosity.  The young angel always seemed curious about whatever Omega was brought in.  He too was unmated and Gabriel figured he was hoping one would appeal to him, and if Gabriel decided he wasn’t interested, he might permit Castiel to take the Omega as his mate. 

 

“Well, let’s see them.”  Gabriel motioned for the were Alpha to produce his sons, and John gave a quick nod before walking to the door that led out to the waiting room. 

 

“Do you think they’ll be interesting?  Alpha Winchester is an attractive man.  Perhaps his sons will be too.”  Castiel said.

 

“Yeah, but were tend to all smell like wet dog to me, it’s why I haven’t chosen one for my mate,”  Gabriel explained.

 

“They smell like different things to me, but I have only encountered one that smelled like wet dog.  Most do smell particularly nasty.”  Castiel admitted.  John returned with his sons, neither of whom looked happy to be there.  In fact, both looked downright pissed.  Well, that was a first.  Most Omegas were submissive, bowing their heads in respect and speaking demurely as they were eager to please the angels, but not so with the Winchester boys.  There was open hostility on their faces as they glared up at the angel.  That of course intrigued Gabriel, and he motioned for them both to come up so he could speak with them and scent them.  It was clear they were reluctant to do so, but they did it.

 

“What is your name?”  Gabriel asked the shorter of the two.

 

“Dean.”  The man was eyeing Castiel, his expression almost one of confusion.  When Gabriel looked over at his younger brother he could see that he was definitely interested in Dean.  Hmm.  Interesting.  Gabriel turned his amber eyes on the taller of the two brothers, who, in his opinion, was infinitely better looking.  The shaggy hair and bright, hazel eyes were extremely appealing, not to mention his size.  The Omega was well over 6 feet.  He didn’t even have to ask to know this one was younger than Dean.

 

“And your name?’

 

“Sam,” the man mumbled.

 

“And why would you make a good mate for me?” 

 

“I wouldn’t.  Angels are dicks with wings,”  Dean blurted.

 

“Dean!”  His father exclaimed, horrified by his son’s response, but Dean wasn’t done yet.

 

“That may be true, but we are not all bad,”  Castiel said softly.

 

“Angels are taking all of our Omegas, some against their will.  You want to tell me why I should be ok with that?”

 

Castiel fidgeted where he was standing, his enormous black wings twitching as well.  “I would never take anyone by force.  I would court an Omega properly, show my intention, and prove that I will do anything to take care of them.”

 

“What about love?  Do angels even love their mates?”  Dean demanded.

 

“Dean,”  Sam nudged his brother in the arm,  “take it down a notch.”

 

“I’ll be honest, some angels don’t.  I want a mate I can love, so does my brother Cassie here.  We don’t want a cold, loveless bond with a were or with anyone,”  Gabriel explained.  Dean still seemed untrusting, but he was looking at Castiel, not at him.

 

“I don’t know.  My parents are truemates, were that were destined to find each other and mate for life.  Now we have angels breeding with our kind and so now we’re finding angel truemates exist.  It’s a little mind blowing, and I’m not exactly thrilled that my truemate might be an angel.  If our pack wasn’t being threatened and half our elders already killed, I wouldn’t be here right now, and I’d never let Sammy come before an angel.”  Dean held his head high, his pride quite obvious.  Castiel left his brother’s side and went down the few steps until he was standing in front of Dean.  The were watched him carefully but didn’t move. 

 

“May I scent you, Dean?”

 

“You’re actually asking?  I thought you featherheads just did what you wanted.”

 

“It is rude and disrespectful to scent someone without their permission,”  Castiel replied.  Dean seemed uncertain for a moment before finally giving a curt nod.  He unbuttoned the cuff on the flannel shirt he was wearing and offered his arm to the angel.  In were society, only mates could scent one another’s throats.  Castiel knew this and offered a soft smile to the young man before gently grasping his arm and bringing it up to his nose.  Gabriel watched with interest as Castiel scented the Omega.

 

“You an Alpha?”  Dean asked.  Castiel was still scenting him and his expression was almost euphoric.  He clearly liked what he was smelling. 

 

“I am, and you smell absolutely wonderful, Dean.  You smell like my truemate.”

 

Dean’s eyebrows shot up.  “What?  I thought I was here for this guy.”  He jerked a thumb in Gabriel’s direction.

 

“That’s true, but if Cassie likes you, I won’t deny him.  If you agree to let him court you and take you as his mate, your pack will have the protection it needs, but you’ll also have the kindest, most thoughtful, and loving mate who will fiercely protect your pack.”  Gabriel finally stood up from his chair and snapped his golden wings open.  It felt good to stretch them and Sam was staring at them in awe. 

 

“You…want _me_?”  Dean was skeptical as he met the blue eyes staring at him.

 

“I do, very much.  You are beautiful, and you smell like apples, cinnamon, and cloves to me.”  Castiel smiled again and this time Dean smiled back.

 

“Do I get to scent you or is there some sort of angel rule against it?”

 

“Of course you can.”  Castiel had worn his robes today instead of the human attire he normally wore, so his arms were currently bare.  He held one out to the Omega and waited to be scented.  Dean moved cautiously, carefully taking his arm and sniffing.

 

“Wow, you, uh, smell pretty good.  I don’t think I’ve ever smelled anything this good before.”

 

“What do I smell like to you?”  Castiel was pleased that Dean liked his scent.  When his arm was released, he took a few steps closer until he was standing right in front of the Omega.

 

“Like jasmine, but you also kind of smell like a thunderstorm.  It’s pretty awesome.”

 

Castiel looked over at John, who seemed happy at least one of his sons had been chosen.

 

“Do I have permission to court your son?”

 

John nodded eagerly.  “You definitely do.”

 

Castiel turned his attention back to Dean.  “May I court you?  I promise to adhere to were etiquette instead of human, so that I do not offend you.”

 

“You’re that serious about impressing me?”  Dean asked. 

 

“I most certainly am.” 

 

“Then…ok.  But if you prove to be a flying dick like some of the other ones, this courtship is off,”  Dean warned.

 

“I will treat you very well, Dean Winchester, and I will respect you,”  Castiel promised. 

 

“So…now what?”  Dean asked.

 

“Now, I wait to see what Gabriel’s opinion is of Sam so I know whether I can leave.”  Castiel turned to look at his brother, who sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Fine.”  He came down the steps to stand in front of Sam.  “Tall one, aren’t ya?”

 

“I’m still growing.”  Sam stood up straight, showing his full height.

 

“I bet you’re an absolutely massive wolf when you shift.” 

 

“I am one of the largest in our pack, yes.” 

 

“Can I scent you?”  Gabriel asked.  Sam eyed him for a moment before unbuttoning the cuff of his own flannel shirt and holding his arm out.  Gabriel wasted no time in scenting him.  He was both shocked and delighted to find that this particular Omega did _not_ smell like wet dog.  A huge grin split his face when he stood back.

 

“So, what’s your opinion of angels?”

 

Sam looked wary, his eyes darting over to his brother, who looked a bit confused instead of angry now that he had an angel of his own all up in his space.

 

“I don’t like that I was forced down here, but our pack is in trouble.  I’d like to pick my own mate, not have one chosen for me,” he replied honestly.  Gabe nodded, understanding exactly what he meant.

 

“Look, kid, I like your scent.  You’re the first were to not smell like wet dog to me.  It’s my understanding that to a lot of people I smell too sweet.  Scent compatibility is important to me.  I also like your honesty.  Submissive Omegas are a dime a dozen but ones that can stand up for themselves?  I respect that.  I’m interested in courting you, but only if you agree to it, and my scent is not offending.  So, you interested?”

 

Sam stared at him for a long time before holding out his hand.  “Can I scent you first?”

 

Taking that as a “maybe,” Gabe offered his arm.  Sam kept his eyes on the Alpha as he leaned in to scent him. 

 

“You don’t smell too sweet,”  Sam concluded when he finally stepped back. 

 

“What does that mean?”  Gabe wanted something solid.  He liked Sam, more than he had any other Omega that came through, and he wanted a straight-up answer.

 

“It means…you smell like pomegranates, and maybe cherries, but it’s not overly sweet.  I…like it.”  Sam blushed hard, dropping his eyes to the tops of his boots.  “If you’re not cruel, I think I’d like to be courted by you.”

 

Gabe grinned and clapped his hands together.  “Then let it be known, this stud is off the market!” 

 

John Winchester seemed to sag back with relief while his sons, who both looked a lot less angry than they had before, looked at one another with uncertainty.  Sam nodded towards Castiel and to his amusement, his brother’s cheeks tinged red.  A moment later Castiel was reaching out to take Dean’s hand, a wide smile on his face.

 

“Why are you so happy?”  Dean asked him.

 

“You think I’m handsome!”  the angel exclaimed.  Dean’s eyes widened.

 

“You can read my mind?!”

 

Castiel nodded and stepped right into his personal space.  “You’re thinking about my eyes, and how you like this shade of blue, and you’re wondering what it would be like for me to knot you.  I too want to know what that will be like!” 

 

“Geez, Cas, get out of my head!  If this…”  Dean motioned between the two of them, “is going to work, dude, I do _not_ want you listening in to my every thought.”

 

Castiel’s expression quickly sobered.  “Yes, ok, I’ll stop listening.”

 

Sam snickered, until he caught Gabriel’s expression.  “What?”

 

“You think I’m cute.”  Gabriel was grinning obnoxiously wide.  Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever.”

 

“And you want to know if my…”  Gabriel waggled his eyebrows  “Is proportionate to my height.  Let me just say, you’re in for a very pleasant surprise, gorgeous.”

 

The disgruntled frown on Sam’s face was hysterical to the angel, but he wisely did not laugh.

 

“Stay out of my head.  I don’t want a mate reading my every thought.”

 

Gabriel offered his fingers up in a “Scout's honor” salute.

 

“I will try my very best, but it will be difficult to block out certain things.”

 

“Like what?”  Sam asked curiously.

 

“Well, pain, alarm, worry, arousal…”  The angel grinned when the were blushed hard.

 

“Try,”  Sam demanded.

 

“I’ll give it my best, hot stuff.”  Gabriel said.

 

“So now what?”  Sam looked at his brother and then back at his father, both of whom shrugged.

 

“Now, we go and visit your pack, and I am tasked with proving myself as a worthy Alpha for you.  My first attempt at that is to rid your pack of danger.  I intend to win your love, Sam, not force it upon you.” 

 

“Really?”  Sam was skeptical, and for good reason.  Not even most were mated for love, but Gabriel had glimpsed that in his thoughts too.  Sam wanted a mate that loved him and would provide for him.  And someday, he wanted pups.  Gabriel knew he could give his Omega all of those things.

 

“We’re not all that different, Sam.  We have the same creator, and we were not meant to isolate our kinds from each other.  Not even if that’s what the humans seem to think.  I want to grow to love you, and for you to love me.  I like your feisty nature, and I don’t want to quell any of that.  Maybe we can do vacations too.  I’ll fly us anywhere in the world you want to go.  Before you shut me out, I gleaned that you love to read and you dream of all the places you wished you could go.  Well, with an angel for your mate, I can make all of those things happen.”

 

Sam finally smiled, though it was a small, barely perceptible thing.

 

“Really?  Anywhere?

 

“Anywhere,”  Gabriel repeated firmly.

 

“That’s not why I’m agreeing to this, just so you know,”  Sam warned.

 

“I completely understand.  I know what you are wanting in a mate, Sam, and I fully intend to give you all of that.”

 

Sam blushed again and nodded.  “Ok.  So…”

 

Gabriel turned to John and raised a hand.  “You may go, Alpha Winchester.  Your sons are in good hands.  We will return to your pack lands this evening.  If you have any issues with other packs before we arrive, please call one of your sons and we will come immediately to rectify the situation.”

 

John gave a half bow before backing up towards the door.  “Thank you.”

 

“Is this like, the honeymoon phase now?”  Dean asked.

 

“Not at all.  That comes _after_ the claim.  This?  It’s our chance to get to know our future mates, and learn everything about them, but for them to learn about us too,”  Gabriel explained.  “I believe the humans call it “dating.”  It’s an interesting concept that I’ve wanted to try for a while now.”

 

“So, you won’t offer us your kills?”  Sam cocked his head, trying to wrap his brain around the concept.

 

“Kills?  You want me to kill things for you?”  Gabriel asked.  Sam shrugged.

 

“I’m not the type of Omega that’s turned on by a dead pheasant, but I won’t say no if you bring me one.”

 

“Ah, were courting.  I am supposed to hunt and bring you back the nicest prize I can take down.”  Gabriel said, more to himself than anything.  “Would you prefer…a pizza?”

 

Sam’s eyes lit up.  “Pizza?  I’ve always wanted to try pizza!”

 

“Me too, can I try pizza too?”  Dean begged.

 

“Darling, I will get you anything your heart desires,”  Castiel promised.  Dean smiled wide.

 

“Can you get me a burger?  I don’t get to eat cooked meat very often, but I love burgers.”

 

“Of course.  Would you like one right now?”  Castiel asked.  Dean nodded eagerly and with a rush of air, his angel disappeared.  He blinked in surprise before turning wide, green eyes on Gabriel.

 

“Where did he go?”

 

“To get you a burger.  If you want fries or certain condiments on your burger, pray them to him.  He can hear you.” 

 

Dean closed his eyes and a moment later Castiel was back in front of him, holding out a large cup and a bag of food.

 

“Without onions, just as you asked,”  Castiel said as he offered the food up.  Dean grinned wide as he dug into the bag and pulled the burger out.  He opened the wrapper and took a bite.  His groan was almost pornographic as he chewed his food.

 

“This is probably the best burger I’ve ever had!”

 

“I chose to go to a place owned and run by were close to your pack,” the angel explained.  Dean smiled.

 

“You went to the Roadhouse?”

 

Castiel returned his smile.  “I did.”

 

“You’re cooler than I thought you would be,”  Dean admitted, and the next time the angel moved closer, he let him. Gabriel turned his attention to Sam.

 

“Was there anything you wanted?”

 

Sam thought for a moment before shaking his head.  “I’m not hungry.”

 

“Doesn’t have to be food.” 

 

“He likes books.  If you want to impress him and win his heart, get him books,”  Dean spoke up.  His brother glared at him, but he ignored it.  “Sammy wants to go to human college to be a lawyer.  Dad wouldn’t let him go because he was afraid he’d get mated against his will.”

 

Gabriel looked up at Sam again.  “Is that true?  Would you like to go to college?”

 

Sam shrugged.  “I think the pack could benefit from me getting a degree in law.  Money is important, even to the were.”

 

“I think you’re right.  If you want to go to college, I will help with that endeavor.” 

 

Sam stared in shock.  “Really?”

 

“Absolutely.  Whatever your dreams are, I want to make them come true for you.  Do you have any law books currently?”  Gabriel asked. 

 

“I have two, but they’re very outdated.  I got them after the library in town closed down and they sold everything off.”

 

“I’ll be right back.”  Gabriel winked and with a flutter of wings, he was gone.

 

“I didn’t tell him what books I would like.”  Sam frowned.

 

“Pray them to him,”  Castiel urged.  So Sam did.  He felt a nudge back, a sort of acknowledgement that the angel had heard him.  It took longer for Gabriel to return but when he did, he had a stack of books in hand.

 

“These are the ones you wanted for sure.  I got a few more that will be helpful in your studies, as well as a complete collection of books used at Stanford.  I was going to put them in your space in the family cave, which, by the way, I am _not_ too keen on your folks seeing or hearing us mating, so I had a brief conversation with your dad as he’s making the drive back, and he says there are more caves in your pack’s territory, or we can build a house.  I hope you don’t mind, but I built you a house and it includes a library to hold all of your new books. If you don’t like it, I can take it down.”

 

Sam’s jaw dropped as he stared at the angel.  “How…when… _what?!”_

“Angels can move between time and space, so what felt like a few minutes for you, Gabriel was likely at that for years.  He wants to make a good impression on you,”  Castiel explained.  Gabriel nodded eagerly.

 

“I really do. I got your father’s final approval on the house too. It is spelled so invading packs cannot enter.  Completely safe for us and for our future children.”

 

Sam blushed so hard his face almost matched the color of his flannel.  “I’m _19_!”

 

“I’m not saying I want to have kids now, silly.  But down the line, maybe after you become a hotshot lawyer, we could talk about it.  Even if we had kids tomorrow, which we’re not, but if we did, I would still want you to go to college.  I am really good with kids, and I intend to help raise them.  That is what angels do, we don’t make our mates do it alone.”  Gabriel set the books down and reached out to take both of Sam’s hands in his own.  “I care.  Hopefully you’ll come to understand just how much very soon.”

 

Sam looked at where their hands were linked.  “You have two other Alphas that you’ll need to make it clear that you’re courting me. One is in our pack, one is in a rival pack. Part of the reason they keep attacking us is because they have no Omegas in theirs, so they’ve been trying to steal Dean and me, because our father refused them.  They’re awful and abuse their Omegas.”

 

Next to him, Castiel actually growled.  Dean chuckled around his last mouthful of his burger and patted the angel on the shoulder.  He swallowed and leaned in to kiss the angel’s cheek softly, startling the Alpha who looked at him with wide, blue eyes.

 

“Don’t worry, Cas, we fight off any unwanted advances.  You don’t have anything to worry about.”

 

“I think he’s still in shock that you kissed him,”  Gabriel chuckled.  Castiel blushed and ducked his head, but Dean brought a hand up to brush through his hair as a sign of affection.

 

“Your advances are welcome, handsome.”  The Omega winked, and laughed when Cas blushed even harder.

 

“Ok, so this…dating thing.  How are we doing this?”  Sam asked.

 

“How about we go and check out our new house?  We can kick back, relax, and get to know one another better.”  Gabriel suggested.  Sam glanced nervously at his brother, but he was busy offering Castiel a fry. 

 

“O-ok.”

 

“Me and Cas are going to find some place to go hang out too, right?”  Dean asked his angel.  Castiel nodded eagerly.

 

“Anywhere you want to go, I will take you there.”

 

“Let’s go…to the beach.  I’ve never been to a beach, we’re inland wolves.  I’d like to see the ocean,”  Dean decided.  A second later Castiel was grabbing his arm and they were gone.

 

“My money is on them being mated before the end of the week.”  Gabriel chuckled.  Sam smiled softly.

 

“When do you see us mating?”

 

“Whenever you’re ready.  I won’t force it.  Sure, some of my brothers and sisters might be dicks, but that’s not me.  I respect the were, and I respect humans.  Most of all though, I respect _you_.  I want us to fall in love, and I like to spoil, so I hope you’re ready for that.”  Gabriel pulled one hand away, leaning down to touch the stack of books.  They disappeared and then Gabriel was taking the hand he had dropped again.

 

“Did you send them to the house?”  Sam asked.

 

“Sure did.  You ready to go and see our new digs?”  Gabriel asked.

 

“Yes,”  Sam answered slowly.  “Will…we be sharing a bed?”

 

“Angels don’t need sleep, but I wouldn’t mind cuddling, and I will always watch over you and protect you.” 

 

Sam smiled tentatively.  “I can’t believe this is going to be my life.  I’m…excited.”

 

“Me too.  I didn’t think I’d ever take a mate, but now that you’re here and you smell so good and are gorgeous, not to mention temperamental, I’m excited to have you be mine.  How does hot cocoa with extra marshmallows and reruns of Law & Order sound?”

 

“That actually sounds perfect,”  Sam said, smiling wider.

 

“Can I kiss you?”  the angel asked.  Sam’s cheeks tinged red, but he nodded.

 

“I’ve never permitted an Alpha to kiss me before, but I think I want you to be the first.”

 

Gabriel cupped the Omega’s face and kissed him softly.  There was a rush of air, and Sam’s stomach dropped suddenly.  When his eyes opened he was standing inside of a rather large living room he didn’t recognize.

 

“Welcome home, Sam.”

 

The Omega smiled wide as he looked around.  It was everything he had ever dreamed of, and more.

 

“I’m definitely happy to be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome, thank you for reading!


End file.
